


Smile

by WritingIsMyAddiction



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsMyAddiction/pseuds/WritingIsMyAddiction
Summary: The first time Dr. Scylla Ramshorn met paramedic Raelle Collar the blonde had her hand buried in the stomach of a patient. The one-night stand afterwards is just to blow off steam from their stressful night.Scylla doesn't want a relationship. Relationships mean setting down roots.And she certainly isn't about to catch feelings for a stubborn, reckless, paramedic who has a habit of putting herself in danger if it means saving a life.The paramedic/doctor AU no one asked for (though we all should have been).
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 31
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Motherland: Fort Salem or the characters.

Authors Note: Please check the rating of this story, it is rated Mature. There are sexual situations in this chapter, and probably future chapters as well.

Chapter One

The first time that Scylla met Raelle, the blonde had her wrist deep in a patients abdomen. The gurney had come into the ER just as Scylla was coming onto the night shift, she’d heard the radio announcing that there was a multiple vehicle accident and to prepare for multiple traumas. This was why she became a doctor, why she had specialized in emergency medicine instead of the more glamorous surgery. 

The blonde paramedic was straddling the mans body, not an out of the ordinary scene because it gave them the leverage they needed for CPR. But Raelle wasn’t doing CPR. It took Scylla a minute to realize just where Raelle’s hand was. 

“What do we have?” She asked matching step with the gurney as they maneuvered it into the ER into one of the bays. 

“45 year old male, air bag deployed into the chest, multiple rib fractures. One of them nicked an artery I have it pinched.” Raelle explained glancing down at Scylla. The second their eyes met Raelle was struck, she’d never seen anyone so beautiful before and it was the most inappropriate time to think something like that. 

“So you reached into his abdomen?” Scylla challenged, eyebrow raised. 

“It was that or let him bleed out. Figured I’d keep him alive long enough for you to fix him.” Raelle offered a playful smirk on her face giving Scylla butterflies. 

“How kind of you, do you think you could get down without letting go?” Scylla asked.

“Doubt it.” It had been hell to find the artery in the first place. 

“Alright, we’ll work around you.” Raelle watched Scylla take control, giving orders with a sense of authority that was immediately obeyed. Scylla had a presence that people listened to because they knew she was in control and she didn’t have to bark orders to be listened to. She still remembered to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’. 

Raelle lost track of how long she had been sitting there with the chaos going on around her. Soon there were tubes, there were fluids being hung, there were machines that were being attached all while she sat there. 

“Alright, I’m coming up to you.” Scylla said as a stool was placed next to the gurney standing next to Raelle. “I’m going to reach in there with you, and you’ll feel my fingers next to yours. When I tell you, I want you to let go.” 

“Yes ma’am.”

Feeling Scylla’s fingers first grip around her wrist, then move down the back of her hand, running down the lengths of her fingers until she found where Raelle’s fingers were pinched. Scylla didn’t even have to tell her when she needed to let go, there was a silent count and then Raelle let go and Scylla took over. Raelle moved out of the way and Scylla seamlessly took over, it was impressive to watch. 

“You good?” Abigail had finished filling out the paperwork that they would need in order to leave after Raelle done. Abigail had never liked to spend more time at a hospital than was necessary. Her focus was the job, out on the streets and she was eager to go back to it. 

“Yeah, let me just wash up real quick. I’ll meet you out by the rig.” Raelle said looking down at her blood soaked hand. 

“Okay, be quick.”

True to her word Raelle washed up quickly, leaving her uniform shirt in the biohazard bag since it was soaked with blood. As she made her way passed the nurses station she paused. She knew she shouldn’t. She should keep walking but she had to know the doctors name. The charge nurse was someone that Raelle knew but that didn’t meant that Izadora was going to be happy to see her.

“Hey Iz.” Raelle greeted putting on her most charming smile. 

“Collar.” 

“What’s the name of the doctor working ER tonight?”

“Not going to tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Because the same thing is going to happen to her as happened to the nurses who’s numbers I gave you. I think some of them use your name as curse word around here.” 

“It’s different. I just want to know her name. That’s all.” 

Izadora looked up from the chart that she was working on and saw the earnest look on Raelle’s face. She liked Raelle. Raelle had a heart of gold and Izadora knew it. 

“Scylla Ramshorn.” 

“When -“

“Her shift ends at 6am.”

“Thanks.” 

* * *

Scylla was tired. The kind of tired that you feel deep in the bones. It was the feeling that she lived for. Knowing that she had spent the last 12 hours saving lives. Most of the time she doesn’t even remember their faces. This was one of the occasions where she only remembered one face. The blonde paramedic with eyes the most beautiful baby blue she’d ever seen. But now she wanted to go home and fall face first into her bed and sleep for the next ten hours. 

“Did he make it?” Scylla jumped hearing the question across what she thought was an empty parking lot. She always parked in the staff lot farthest from the hospital. The walk let her clear her head from the shift she’d just left. It also meant that not many people parked there. Turning to see where that voice was coming from Scylla couldn’t fight the smile that pulled at her lips. 

“I thought you paramedics didn’t get attached to patients.” Scylla said dropping her bag beside her car while Raelle pushed off from the cement wall. 

“We don’t normally. It helps us separate.” 

“Then what are you doing here?” Scylla asked knowing exactly why Raelle was there. There was no mistaking it from the look Raelle was giving her. 

The paramedic was out of uniform, dressed in jeans and a flannel hoodie left open to reveal a grey tank top that only revealed to Scylla that Raelle was in very good shape. 

“Would you think I’m a terrible person if I told you that I was here for you.” 

“You put your hand into a dying mans abdomen, located an arterial bleed and pinched it until we could fix it. I think you’re safe from ever being labeled as a terrible person.” Scylla offered. They were still moving closer together, naturally gravitating towards one another, wanting to be closer.

“Seemed like the right thing to do. So did he make it?” Raelle asked her gaze darting between Scylla’s sapphire eyes and her lips They were close enough now that she could reach out and grab Scylla and kiss her. But, she’d misread situations before and she wanted to make sure that she didn’t overstep.

“He’s in ICU now, but vitals are good. It’s looking like he’ll make it.”

“Good. Will you let me take you to breakfast to celebrate?” Raelle asked, her fingers itched to reach out and pull Scylla closer. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, to be so drawn to someone, to want someone and know nothing about them. Hearing the soft laugh that escaped Scylla. 

“I don’t usually go on dates on paramedics. Especially paramedics who have reputations.” Scylla had asked around about Raelle too and had heard everything. Raelle was very popular with the nurses. 

“Reputations? Uh oh. What’s my reputation?”

“Charming paramedic who sweeps girls off their feet, take them home for a night of debauchery and then never calls.” There were more graphic details that Scylla had heard from one of the nurses that described how good Raelle was in bed. But Scylla wasn’t going to mention that. Raelle would normally get defensive, try and protest that she made her intentions very clear that she wasn’t looking for anything beyond a one night fling to help burn off some of the adrenaline from the shift. But, despite what she had said Scylla hadn’t moved away from Raelle which gave her hope that maybe there was still a chance. 

“You could be different. Come to breakfast with me. Let me prove it.” Raelle inched closer. Dangerously close, Scylla could feel the warmth of Raelle’s body they were so close. Still not touching but it was harder to ignore the fact that she wanted Raelle to touch her with the blonde so close. This was a terrible idea. 

“Okay.” 

“Yeah?” Raelle asked her smile so bright it made the sun envious. 

“Yes.” 

“Good, come with me.” Raelle moved away from Scylla and grabbed Scylla’s duffle bag and started walking towards her jeep. 

“What about my car?” Scylla asked following Raelle anyway.

“The lot is locked, come on it’ll be fine. Unless you want to follow me?” Scylla liked having an escape plan. Letting Raelle drive meant that escaping was going to be more difficult later if she needed to leave. But, seeing the hopeful look on Raelle’s face Scylla couldn’t be responsible for dimming Raelle’s smile. 

Raelle drove them to a hole in the wall diner that Scylla never knew was there, it wasn’t the most romantic looking of places. It looked like all the other diners that existed in the city but as soon as they walked in and the smell hit her, she understood. Raelle greeted the man behind the corner which was probably the reason that they had come there, they clearly knew each other.

“That’s Byron. He owns this place and he makes the best breakfasts.” Raelle said leading Scylla to one of the corner booths. The man in question followed them carrying a menu and handing it to Scylla. 

“Raelle always gets the same thing, but I thought I’d give you options.” He said with a friendly smile.

“What does she always get?” Scylla asked curiously looking between the two of them.

“She’s boring.”

“Corned beef hash is NOT boring.” Raelle protested. 

“I’ll give you a minute to look the menu over.” Byron said with a wink before turning away. Raelle blushed at the teasing but relaxed when she saw Scylla’s smile. 

“How do you two know each other?”

“We went to high school together. He hadn’t come out to his parents yet so for most of high school his mom thought that we were dating.” Raelle explained. 

“That was nice of you to be there for him.”

“We were there for each other.” 

“So, what should I get?” Scylla asked looking back at the menu. She wasn’t much of a breakfast person but she could deny that with the heavenly smell that came from the kitchen was making her hungry. 

“You really can’t go wrong with anything that he makes. But, I have it on good authority that he makes the best pancakes.”

“Pancakes it is.” Scylla answered setting the menu down. Byron came back to take their orders and drop down two steaming mugs of coffee. From the aroma that came up from the mugs Scylla was sure that this wasn’t the normal diner coffee that was barely drinkable but was consumed only for it’s caffeine. Her first sip confirmed it. 

“Good coffee huh?”

“How have I never heard of this place?” Scylla took another sip, this time a sinful moan escalated her filling Raelle with all sorts of dirty thoughts and she was sure the rush of heat that filled her had nothing to do with the coffee.

“Byron likes to keep a low profile. For him it isn’t about Yelp reviews it’s about feeding people and bringing them joy through food. He’s gonna expand to a gastropub in downtown when he gets more money.” it was adorable how proud Raelle was of Byron. 

It was scary how easily conversation came to the two of them. There was never an awkward pause, never a long moment when neither of them were at a loss for something to say. They talked about everything from Raelle’s career as a paramedic to Scylla’s love of working the ER shift. That’s usually where she lost most people, they couldn’t understand why she would want to work in the ever changing chaos of emergency medicine. But Raelle understood. 

“You were not what I expected.” Scylla offered when they stepped out onto the sidewalk. 

“What did you expect?”

“That you’d be trying to get into my pants right about now.” 

“To be honest, it’s not that I don’t want to. Believe me. But, I want in your head more than your pants. Though if you’re offering. I won’t say no.” 

“God you are charming.” Scylla laughed. Raelle took Scylla’s hand pulling her to where her jeep was parked. Raelle reached out to open the passenger door when Scylla stopped her. The suddenness of the movement had Raelle worried something was wrong before she saw a very different look on the brunette’s face. Surging forward Raelle brought their lips together. It was hungry and full of heat. There was no hesitation, no gentleness, just the undeniable need to devour one another. 

Gasping when her back collided with the side of the jeep Raelle used that as her opportunity to slip her tongue into Scylla’s mouth tasting the sweetness from the maple syrup. The passionate dance lasting long enough to steal both their breath forcing them apart. Foreheads resting against one another as they battled to catch their breath, Raelle’s hands cradling the sides of Scylla’s face keeping her close. When she opened her eyes Raelle saw that Scylla’s eyes were still closed. 

“I’ve wanted to do that all night.” Raelle whispered pressing another gentle kiss on Scylla’s lips for emphasis. 

“Take me back to your place.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Raelle didn’t live far, soon Scylla’s back was pressed against the elevator wall with Raelle’s lips against her neck. 

“Do you think you can keep your hands to yourself long enough to get inside your door?” Scylla teased. The things Raelle could do with her mouth were making her toes curl and she was still fully clothed.

“No promises.” Raelle said as elevator door slid open and she put some respectable distance between herself and Scylla. It was still early, and it was at Saturday morning so it wasn’t likely that they were going to run into any of Raelle’s neighbors but she wanted to make sure that they were alone in the hallway. 

Raelle’s apartment was the opposite of Scylla’s, Scylla was a minimalist by nature. She only kept what she needed. But Raelle’s loft was filled with personal things that told her everything that she needed to know about Raelle if she had the chance to explore it. And Scylla wanted to explore it. 

“Do you want the tour?” Raelle asked seeing Scylla looking around her apartment.

“Maybe later. Wanna show me your bedroom?” 

Raelle led Scylla up the stairs leading to her bedroom. The bed wasn’t made, not that Scylla expected that it would be. Raelle’s bedroom was lived in, it didn’t look like a photo from an Ikea magazine. Before Scylla could think on it any further Raelle was kissing her and every other thought left her mind. Raelle pushed Scylla’s jacket off her shoulders and made quick work of the rest of Scylla’s clothes until she was left in her bra and underwear. She wished she’d worn something slightly more sexy than her usual undergarments. But she hadn’t expected this to happen. 

Feeling the edge of the bed behind her knees Scylla sat back, letting Raelle guide her backward to lay down with the weight of the blonde body on top of her own. Running her hands up and down Raelle’s sides, pulling Raelle’s shirt up higher and higher with each pass. They weren’t close enough, even though there was barely enough room between them for air it still felt like they weren’t close enough. 

Their tongues dancing in a passionate play for dominance that was playful and breathtaking, Scylla had never felt so worshipped. It had always been a short burst of passion, burning hot like the strike of a match that dwindled just as quickly as it had begun. But this was different. Every second, every playful nip of teeth on her bottom lip, or feeling of blunt finger nails dragging along her rib cage was enough to continue stoking the slow burn that would consume her if she let it. 

“You’re too dressed.” Scylla groaned hating how at every turn her exploration of Raelle’s body’s blocked by the clothes that Raelle hadn’t taken off in her focus to get Scylla naked. Scylla missed the heat of Raelle’s body as the blonde sat up, straddling Scylla’s hips as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Pupils blown as she watched inch after inch of toned abs flex as Raelle tried to keep her balance. Scylla couldn’t resist touching. Resting her hands on the flat of Raelle’s stomach, fingers teasing along her rib cage until Raelle giggled and her hands covered Scylla’s.

“Tickles.” Raelle said looking down at Scylla with a smile that reached her eyes. 

“Good to know.” Scylla answered sitting up and bringing their lips together again. She liked flirting, she especially like flirting with Raelle but she needed to feel the blondes lips on hers again. She needed to be kissed senseless in a way that Raelle seemed particular skilled at. Mutual groans filled the air as skin finally touched skin. 

With one final kiss, using all the willpower that she had Raelle stood up just long enough to pull her jeans off and kick them off into the corner. Seeing Scylla laying on her bed, Raelle had never seen anything more beautiful. She could have stared for hours, taking in every detail of the way Scylla looked. The flush of her cheeks, the rapid breaths she took, the way she didn’t shy away from Raelle’s gaze. 

“Come here.” Scylla said finally holding her hand out to Raelle. Never one to keep a lady waiting Raelle crawled along the bed and hovered over Scylla. Tangling her fingers into Raelle’s blonde hair Scylla pulled the paramedic down their lips meeting in a hungry kiss.

It didn’t take long for Raelle to grow bold and her willpower to snap completely, she needed to feel Scylla, needed to hear her. Words couldn’t describe the way that the brunette doctors had occupied her thoughts the rest of her shift. Now she had a chance to do something about the pent up heat that had slowly boiled inside her for the past hours. Kissing along Scylla’s jaw, down her neck down, down until she found her the pulse point and for emphasis bit down on the soft skin there. The sharp cry that filled her room partnered with the sudden sting of Scylla’s nails digging into her back had them both trembling. 

Resting her forehead against Scylla’s shoulder catching her breath for a moment Raelle couldn’t help but steal a glance at the brunette. 

“Fuck.” Raelle breathed against heated skin before continuing down. Reaching behind Scylla to unclasp her bra and threw the offending garment somewhere across the room. Telling herself that she would have a chance to admire the view later Raelle’s focus was on tasting as much of Scylla’s skin as possible. Wrapping her lips around hard nipples, flicking the tight bud with her tongue before teasing with her teeth. 

Arching into Raelle, desperate for more Scylla gripped the blonde hair tightly making what she wanted very clear. Raelle had half a mind to continue teasing. To take as much time as she wanted to explore every spot that would make Scylla gasp, to find all the places that made Scylla moan and the places that drove her so wild she didn’t care what sounds she made because she couldn’t contain them. 

But she’d also been taught to never keep a lady waiting so she made her decisions and her hand obeyed. Sliding under the waist band of Scylla’s panties and was greeted by heat and wetness. The first time Raelle touched her Scylla couldn’t fight the reaction that she had, it was instantaneous pushing into Raelle needing more. Raelle was gentle, Scylla didn’t want gentle. There would be time for that later. 

Pulling Raelle up and crashing their lips together Scylla kissed Raelle with a passion she hoped would convey to the blonde exactly what she needed. It must have done something because Raelle’s exploring touches were soon replaced with determined strokes. Drawing tight circles effectively coating her fingers in wetness Raelle dipped lower before pushing inside. Breaking their kiss at the sudden fullness the most tantalizing moan came from Scylla’s mouth. It was the sexiest thing that Raelle had ever heard and she needed to hear it again. 

Keeping her rhythm deliberate, watching Scylla’s face and reading her body Raelle couldn’t fight the smile that pulled at her lips. This is what she wanted every day for the rest of her life. To be with this woman. She’d never felt anything like this before. It didn’t take long before Scylla’s hips began to jerk up against Raelle’s hands meeting each of her thrusts. The fingers in her hair flexing and relaxing desperately. And then Scylla went taut, curling into Raelle bringing her face into Raelle’s neck as waves of pleasure overtook her, stealing her breath. Seconds, minutes, an eternity time didn’t exist in the moment that passed between them while Scylla came completely undone in Raelle’s arms.

Falling back against the pillow Scylla was completely boneless and limp. It took a lot longer than Scylla would care to admit before she could even see clearly again, let alone breathe without gasping. Still, when she was able to process what was happening around her Raelle was laying on her side staring down at her with a look of tenderness that scared Scylla. It scared her because of how right this felt. 

“You look so smug.” Scylla said bringing her hands over her face. 

“No, just in awe. You are so beautiful.” 

“You already got me in your bed, you don’t have to lay on the charm.” Scylla said. Raelle’s smile faltered for just a moment before regaining it’s full strength. Maybe Scylla was just looking for a one night stand. She wasn’t ready for how disappointed that made her feel. 

“It’s not charm if its true.” 

“Well sweet talker. I believe it’s my turn to return the favor.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla finally calls Raelle back.

Chapter Two

 _“You’ve reached Dr. Scylla Ramshorn. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you.”_ Sighing in frustration Raelle hung up. She had been trying to get in touch with Scylla for the past few days and each time her phone went to voicemail. After their day together Raelle had woken up alone with only a scribbled phone number on the pillow where Scylla had been. Raelle had thought that meant that the doctor wanted to see her again. But from the voice mails and the texts that had gone unanswered Raelle was starting to think maybe she was wrong.

“What’s wrong with you?” Abigail asked looking up from the inventory count that she was doing. That they were both supposed to be doing but Raelle was too busy glaring at her phone to be helpful. 

“She won’t call me back.” Raelle said tossing her phone aside. Abigail couldn’t help but find the scene amusing, she knew that Raelle was a romantic. She pretended that she wasn’t, but Abigail knew that deep down Raelle had hoped that each fling that she had might end up in true love.

“How many times have you called her?” 

“I texted her once, left one voice mail.”

“How many times have you called her?” Abigail repeated knowing that her partner wasn’t the best at getting things go. 

“I left one voicemail and a few text messages.” Raelle insisted.

“I’m impressed you haven’t gone to the hospital.”

“I’m not a stalker Abigail. If she doesn’t want to see me I’m not going to make it weird. I just thought that there was something there. I mean, I’ve had some great sex but this was…different.” Raelle shrugged. She had made a person to herself that she wasn’t going to think about Scylla anymore. The doctor had made it clear that she didn’t want to talk to Raelle. 

“Just don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

“I’m all good Bellweather. Promise.” 

Anything that Abigail was about to say was cut off by the alarm going off throughout the firehouse. The two paused, listening and waiting to see if they were going to be needed. As soon as they heard that they were needed. When they had first become partners the most that Abigail would let Raelle do was drive the ambulance. It was a hard road for them but once they learned to trust each other, Abigail didn’t mind driving. It meant that Raelle could do what what she did best. 

Raelle lived for this rush. Speeding through traffic knowing that she is heading to someone’s worse day. That she might be able to help in some small way. The radio told them that it was a car accident, two cars involved one of them was turning right and the other didn’t yield to a red light. Jumping out of the ambulance as Abigail stopped, Raelle tried to take in as much as she could of the scene while they collected their gear. 

“Driver is still in the first car, driver of the second car was able to leave under her own power and is sitting on the curb over there.” One of the fire fighters said. 

“You check out the first car, I’ll check out the other.” Abigail said. The car was totaled, completely smashed with steam coming from the engine. The door wide open but the driver still sitting there with what remained of the deflated airbag. The smell of it hung around the car like a cloud. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” Raelle asked dropping her bag next to her feet. The woman was shaken, bleeding from her forehead. Clear signs of a concussion but no other signs of injury.

“I’m okay, I think. My head hurts.” 

“Yeah, looks like you bumped your head pretty hard. Does anywhere else hurt?” Raelle asked gently. 

“I don’t think so.”

“Okay good. Lets get you to the hospital to get checked out.” 

Transport was simple, it seemed like the drivers were going to be okay and only have to deal with the hassle of dealing with insurance later. But as they walked through the bay doors of the hospital Raelle was suddenly nervous. It was the first time that she had been back to the hospital since that day. She didn’t even know if Scylla was on shift. But it was early evening and from what Scylla had said that was her ideal shift to work. 

“I’ll start on the paperwork.” Raelle offered eager to stay out of the ER. Abigail didn’t hide her shock, but she didn’t argue. Raelle hated doing the paperwork. 

She’d finished her report when she heard Scylla’s voice. The brunette hadn’t seen her, she was talking to a nurse going over some patient chart from what Raelle could overhear. Despite every desire she had to go over and talk to Scylla, Raelle made herself stay where she was. She didn’t want to seem desperate. They had a good time, a really good time but that might be all that they were going to have. 

“You ready to go?” Abigail asked standing intentionally between Raelle and Scylla. Trying to keep her friend from doing something stupid. 

“All good, lets get out of here.” 

Scylla caught a glimpse of the blonde haired paramedic leaving the ER, feeling a pang of guilt for having avoided Raelle for the last few days. She’d listened to the voice mail, she’d re-read the text messages and she’d wanted to respond but stopped herself. It was better this way. She didn’t want to involve Raelle in her drama. Still, she would never forget the way that Raelle had looked at her, like she was the only woman in the whole world that Raelle wanted to be with. 

“Uh oh, I know that look. Do I need to head down to that firehouse and give Raelle a piece of my mind?” Izadora asked following Scylla’s gaze towards the bay doors.

“What? No.” 

“She hasn’t called huh? Don’t take it personally, she has a good heart.”  
“She called.” Scylla confessed. The look of surprise on Izadora’s face was enough to double Scylla’s guilt.

“Wow, and you didn’t call her back. That’s got to be a new one for her.” 

“She’s sweet.” Feeling Izadora’s gaze linger on her Scylla finally gave up on pretending that she was actually reading the chart in front of her. It was a slow night so far, and she was really hoping that it would pick up so that she wouldn’t have to think about Raelle anymore. 

“So why aren’t you calling her back? You deserve some sweetness in your life.” When she’d first started at the hospital Izadora had taken Scylla under her wing. It became very clear that nothing happened in the ER that Izadora didn’t know of, and nothing happened that she didn’t approve of. Izadora’s stamp of approval gave Scylla all the credibility that she needed to be successful. 

“Maybe.” 

“She works out of Fire Station 5 downtown.” Izadora offered.

“How do you know this stuff?” 

“Nurses hear a lot.” 

“Apparently.” 

* * *

It was early, the sun was just coming up, and Scylla knew that she should probably call first. But she was afraid that she would lose her nerve if she didn’t just decide to stop by the fire station. The front garage was open, like hospitals the firehouses didn’t ever sleep. There was always someone awake and this time it was someone that Scylla knew. Though not the person she was there looking for. 

“Can I help you?” Abigail asked. 

“I’m looking for Raelle.”

“Is she expecting you?”

“Probably not. I just need to talk to her. Please.” Abigail crossed her arms, she didn’t like Scylla. She didn’t like how torn up Raelle had been about the surgeon and finally when Raelle seemed to be getting her head on straight Scylla came back. 

“I’ll go get her.” 

Raelle had just laid down to try and get some sleep. It had been a busy night, nothing too serious but there had been a lot of calls and Raelle was looking forward to some sleep. When Abigail kicked the cot that she was laying on Raelle’s eyes shot open. 

“Ugh I just asked for 30 minutes Bellweather.”

“Blame your doctor. She’s waiting for you outside.” Raelle was up faster than Abigail had ever seen her move before. 

Raelle walked outside, seeing Scylla standing in the driveway still in her scrubs. She’d left right after her shift not even bothering to change. Raelle jogged the last of the distance between them until she was standing in front of Scylla.

“Hey.” Raelle greeted with a grin. 

“Hi.”

“I didn’t think that I was going to see you again. You didn’t return any of my texts.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I could make up a dozen excuses why. Or, I could just tell you I’m sorry.” The blonde still looked confused as to why she was there. But not angry.

“It’s okay. Want to tell me what you’re doing here beautiful?” Raelle asked grin turning into a charming smile. 

“I wanted to see if you wanted to maybe meet up again after you get off shift? I’m off for the next couple of days.” 

“Sure, I’m off in a couple hours.”

“Call me. I’ll meet you at your place.” 

“I look forward to it.” 

Raelle couldn’t wait for the rest of the shift to pass. Knowing that she was going to be able to see Scylla again. She called Scylla as soon as she got off work before she even made it to her car. They arranged a time for Scylla to come over and it would be just enough time for her to get to her apartment before Scylla. As it turns out the two of them arrived at the same time, the brunette looking breathless in her civilian clothes. 

“It should be a crime for someone to look that beautiful so early in the morning.” Raelle commented as they met at the door to Raelle’s apartment. Scylla didn’t say anything, following Raelle inside and up the short flight of stairs to her front door. 

They were barely inside before Raelle had Scylla pinned against the inside of her front door, their mouths pressed hotly against one another. Kissing with the days of pent up confusion and lust releasing like a flood gate. Scylla had every intention of talking to Raelle first, telling Raelle that this was just sex and that neither of them could get emotionally involved. That was the arrangement she needed to be clear. But then Raelle was kissing her she forgot entirely. 

Tasting along Scylla’s jaw, pressing open mouthed kisses along the brunette’s neck until she could feel the doctor gasp. Eager hands pulling at the belt Scylla wore until Raelle could push her hands inside Scylla’s jeans. Feeling the familiar heat, the wetness that welcomed her, it fueled her. Pushing inside, feeling the tightness and feeling Scylla tremble against her. Gasping for breath Scylla could only hold onto Raelle trusting the blonde to keep her from falling. Raelle was relentless, encouraged by the sounds Scylla made against her ear, a chorus of gasps, moans and whimpers that set Raelle’s blood on fire.

Scylla could feel herself rapidly approaching the edge, something she might have been embarrassed about if it weren’t for the fact that it felt so damn good. When she came it was with a violent shudder and the most addictive moan. 

“Now that is a great way to start a day.” Scylla whispered leaning back against the door until she was sure that her legs would keep her upright. 

“Better than Wheaties.” Raelle agreed reluctantly moving away from Scylla. She wondered if Scylla was going to try and leave now that she got what she came for. Fixing her pants Scylla followed Raelle into her loft, her legs still feeling like jelly and her body still humming. 

“Do you mind if I take a shower? I kind of rushed out of the hospital to come see you.” Scylla asked. She hated how Raelle’s smirk filled her stomach with butterflies. 

“Sure, come on I’ll show you where everything is.” 

Raelle brought Scylla spare towels and a clean change of clothes since Scylla also didn’t think to bring her bag with her. 

“Are you hungry? I’m not as good as Byron but I could make something for breakfast.” Raelle offered before leaving Scylla in the bathroom. It was charming, how Raelle didn’t think to invite herself to stay to shower with Scylla. 

“Starving. But that can wait.” Scylla caught Raelle’s hand and tugged her back into the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on my other story. Chapter Seven of Unstoppable should be up in the next few days.


End file.
